


Not Mine to Remember

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolinar's memories continue to resurface from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Mine to Remember

The dreams began when she was still in the infirmary recovering from Jolinar's death. Fingers that were not her own would brush a dark curl away from an unfamiliar face before pulling the face closer; claiming the bright red lips that loomed in her field of vision.

Her mouth would water, her muscles would tense, and occasionally when she woke crying out it was in passion rather than in terror.

Later, when a hand device was held to her head, a Tok'ra memory recall implant drilling into her temple, she realized it wasn't just a dream. It was yet another aspect of Jolinar's memories that she would have to incorporate into her self.

It had not been easy by any means.

Night after night the visions would come.

_Pale skin and dark hair, the scent of leather combined with the feel of satin beneath her._

Bodies she did not recognize would slide and mold to one another like they were merging inseparably for all eternity.

It hardly mattered that both hosts were female, it wouldn't have mattered what they were to the symbiotes that resided within. All they cared about was being together and basking in the afterglow of endorphins released in their coupling.

It was push and pull; give and take; symbiote versus host and each against the other battling for dominance. They were polar opposites, opposing forces drawn together by some greater force.

Fingers trailed and memorized curves, learning when to be gentle and when to be rough. Soft lips and sharp nails merged and marked, trailing and teasing, tempting and tasting one another.

Night after night Sam would wake up with her mouth watering and her thighs aching with tension as the climax rippled through her – many times her hand between her legs finding the same pattern, the same rhythm, which Jolinar's hands had found on Qetesh, or vice versa.

As the years passed and lovers faded away, Jolinar's memories invaded her own less frequently, but no less vividly.

Walking back into the SGC after her time away at Area 51 had been both nerve-wracking and exciting.

Seeing Qetesh, whom she now knew to be solely Vala – the host, with the guys had been more of a shock to her system than Martouf had ever dreamt to be.

The glitter of recognition that sparkled in Vala's eyes sent Sam's mouth watering and gave her legs a brief tremble as the muscles quivered in remembrance and Sam, once again, found herself cursing Jolinar's memories of her times with Qetesh.


End file.
